


Seoul Academy for the Dark Arts

by Idgafzxck



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Romance, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idgafzxck/pseuds/Idgafzxck
Summary: Novice witch, Park Jaehyung, finds himself at SADA's doors after his foster parents were found dead along with his best friends right after he turned 21. Jae turns out to be a bigger piece of a puzzle he never wanted to be a part of.





	1. Covens

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello hit me up on Twitter @IDGAFZEN

"This is the alchemy room, and right next to it is the head witches office. I know. Weird placement, right? But it actually isn't. One time I remember this one witch, he used a sleep fog spell as a prank on some new kid and the whole class was knocked out. Him included. Crazy right? Yeah well the alchemy room used to be on the 6th floor, and the head witches office usually takes care of these sorts of things. But guess what? The office is right here! On the first floor. So they couldn't help out in time. Oh yeah and this is administrations. Okay bye."

Jaehyung looked at the other male he met at the gates with a mix of gratitude and slight judgement. It was six in the morning for Satan's sake. No one should ever be that energetic.

The administrations office was a room full of records and files with a lone desk in the middle. The lady writing on what looked like application forms glanced up at Jae and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have all day. Come on. Application form."

Jaehyung gives her his form and she reads through it and signs the bottom. She hands Jae a piece of paper with his schedule and coven assignment.

"Oh great. Another Park. You behave yourself."

Jae nodded, not really understanding and not really caring much.

"I uhh excuse me. What's a coven? Is this like my room?"

The head of administrations doesn't spare Jae another glance. She answers as if she weren't talking to someone there.

"A coven is defined as a group of witches who gather regularly. Here, we use it to group students up in what is commonly termed in the mortal world as 'a dorm system'. You will find 5 or more people in your coven. For more questions and concerns you may ask your own coven or come back here during six in the morning up until twelve midnight."

Jae nods. His eyes still transfixed on the piece of paper "666" written in bright red ink. Coven 666 on the seventh floor.

The moment Jae steps in front of the door it opens to reveal a kid with a paper bag that had a smiley face drawn on it. The kid opens the door for Jae. He muttering a timid "Hi" and gestured to the living room. 

As soon as Jae was inside he saw the mix of modern and antique feel of the room. It was like living inside a huge tree but with a lot of sleek modern elements. There's a sleek black sofa in the room as well as a black marble kitchen countertop. The several plants littering random parts of the room along with the warm lighting gave a very homey feel to it. Creepy 80's murder house type of homey, but homey nonetheless. 

"I'm Dowoon." The kid with the paper bag was still there standing right behind Jae.

"Oh uh hi. I'm Jae. Park Jaehyung."

"I know." Dowoon says. Jae could hear the smile in his voice. Or maybe it was the smile on the paper bag. Definitely the paper bag.

"Hey, Dowoon have you seen the vials of blood I took yes- Oh. Who's this?" A guy with a buzzcut walks in. Dowoon walks past him and starts heading for the stairs going down.

"New guy. He's in our coven. I'm calling Younghyun." The peculiar boy shouts.

"Wait why? Hey! Don't disturb him. Yah!" Dowoon doesn't answer.

"Well at least call Wonpil as well, so we can all meet the new guy."

Buzzcut shakes his head at the boy's weird behavior. Seems like this is rather normal, Jae thinks.

"I'm sorry about him. He's a very lax person actually. There are just times he gets this way. I'm Sungjin. I'm the head of this coven." Buzzcut extends his hand for Jae to take, so he does. Well, at least buzzcut is normal.

"I'm Jaehyung. It's nice to meet you. This place looks real nice."

"Thanks. She's a real personality. Sometimes, I like to think she's the sixth well now she's the seventh member of our coven."

Jae smiles at that. He hasn't been here long, but he feels like what buzzcut said was true. He also kind of feels like this room is alive in some way.

Loud footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Seemed like Dowoon brought some friends.

"Speaking of the other members of the coven.."

Dowoon comes up the stairs with another boy who was probably as young as he was. The boy had one light brown eye and another blue one. It was oddly beautiful. The male had a blank expression, as if he was listening to something. The blank expression morphed into a thoughtful one and he smiled at Jae. He ran up to Jae and hugged him tightly.

"Hi! I'm Wonpil. It's nice to meet you, Jaehyung."

"Oh haha hi uh wha- what the hell?" Jae screams because he felt something slither on him. There were also these hairy legs and fuck. Fuck. Jae really hates spiders and snakes.

Jae stares in horror at the small snake on his arm and the turantula on his shoulder.

"Unholy shit. Where did these come from?"

Wonpil laughs at Jae happily, clapping his hands in amusement. "Sungjin! Look! They like him! They really like him!"

Jae looks to Sungjin for help, his face the same pallor as ivory.

"Okay okay. Tell them to stop scaring the new kid. This must all be new to him."

Wonpil frowns at that. His pout directed at Sungjin now. "They're only making friends, Sungjin! Stop being mean."

Wonpil looks at the cause of Jae's mental breakdown like they were precious little gems. Okay. So maybe buzzcut's the only normal one. "Acid. Karma. Come on. Come back to papa."

The small snake and the spider move around Jae's body some more, not really showing any signs that they were leaving.

"I know. But he's scared. He's new."

"What? No. You can't stay with him tonight."

"No it's bec-"

There were footsteps coming up the mahogany stairs. They weren't as boisterous as Wonpil and Dowoon's but they were eerily quiet in a loud way that leaves a ring in your ear. Karma and Acid chose this time to finally show signs of wanting to come back to Wonpil, so Jae obliges and awkwardly tries to have them crawl over to Wonpil.

Jae is starstruck. The male that came up the stairs is gorgeous. Ears adorned with several black piercings, skin rivaling the pallor of his own, eyes that had a chilling depth to them, and there was an air about him that made Jae's stomach go up in flames.

"You too, Younghyun! Stop scaring them! They just want to play with the new guy and that almost never happens." Wonpil was out for blood. It seemed like his little pets don't get playmates quite as often.

Younghyun's eyes were transfixed on Jae. Jae felt almost violated by how intimate the looks he was being given were. The male's eyes swirled a million different emotions. Shock, fear, lust, hunger, greed, affection. It was scary how much Jae saw in such a little gesture.

Jae tries to break the ice a little. He extends his hand out for the other male to take. "Uhh hi. I'm Jaehyung."

Younghyun stares at him for a bit more before meeting Jae's hand and breaking whatever weird spell there had been between them. The only thing Jae sees now is a facade of indifference and smugness.

"Younghyun."

It was awkward. Very awkward. Younghyun's blank expression paired with the fact that he had still not let go of Jae's hand made Jae feel very weird. Again, the pits of fire in his stomach were going berserk. 

"Yeah okay. Break it up you two. Don't eye fuck each other just yet. We should all head to bed. Assembly tomorrow is going to be early. Younghyun, take care of Jae. Jae, Younghyun's your roommate."

Jae blushes at that, but also, thank Sungjin for having the coven call it a night. Jae wasn't sure how many more surprises he could take for tonight. The problem now was that he had to share a room with this weird Younghyun guy.

Their room was pretty spacious. And wait. Holy shit. They were on the seventh floor and they have a dorm room that as large as a small mansion. Oh wait, yeah. Magic. They had separate beds with a small lamp in between them, a bathroom for them to share, two separate closets and study desks. Younghyun's side was mostly bare with the exception of a few books and some cans of energy drinks.

The Younghyun guy already had his back to him, and was more or less already trying to sleep. Whatever.

Jae tried unpacking some of his stuff, but ended up just changing into his pajamas and fiddling with his phone before dozing off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was still dark. Jae's eyes slowly opened to see Younghyun staring at him from the foot of his bed along with Wonpil who had even more animals on his body. Jae was so confused and terrified because it was fucking three am on his clock."Oh no. God no." Jae passed out from exhaustion and fear. Yep buzzcut's the only normal one.

"Nah. See? I don't think he's anything special."

"But Dowoon says he can feel things about him."

"Must be gas. Or maybe Dowoon's finally gone crazy."

"I'm not crazy." They both look behind them to find Dowoon staring at Jae as well.


	2. Familiars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Hit me up on Twitter for random chats about the fic or just Day6 lol. @IDGAFZEN
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!

Sungjin was definitely not kidding about waking up early for assembly. Jae never wakes up before nine AM so being woken up by Wonpil at five freaking AM was not a pleasant first day of class experience.

"We need to go in a bit. You should change."

Jae buries his face in his pillow and groans. So maybe eating and bathing are out of the question? He starts getting dressed in a plain black shirt and a pair of black ripped jeans. 

The living room was already pretty alive at that point. Wonpil playing on the counter his spider, Sungjin packing things in his bag, and Dowoon occasionally nodding off back to sleep. Oh uhh weird.. his roommate wasn't the-

"He went on ahead. Says he wanted to chill before the semester officially starts."

Jae squints his eyes at Dowoon's groggy response to a question he doesn't remember ever voicing out.

"Uhh okay."

The coven started heading for the main hall where everyone would gather for an orientation. Witch schools do orientations differently right? They must not be boring like all the ones he's gone to. Also there's the matter of his classes and who we would go to them with. And also will Jae even understand and grasp the concepts they were going to learn. And-

"Dear satan, fuck. Shut up! It's too early to freak out. Fuck. You guys take care of him. I'm done." An angry Dowoon storms ahead of them. Jeez, where was the weirdly cute and enthusiastic kid from yesterday.

"Told you he isn't always as enthusiastic as he was yesterday." Sungjin comments.

"What did he mean when he told me to shut up? I didn't say a word." Both Wonpil and Sungjin look genuinely shocked at Jae's query.

"Oh. We thought you already knew about him. Is this really your first time here?"

"Yes. Yes, it is. I have no idea what's going on most of the time. All I know is that some kid picked me up from my home after.. after uhh some accident and he told me I was going away to a school for people like me. I don't even know what my people are supposed to be."

Yikes. So much for trying to keep his cool on his first day. Wonpil offers him a small smile as if to say 'it's alright'.

"Dowoon is clairvoyant. He reads thoughts and sees visions. Well, not really willingly sometimes. The paper bag isn't just so he'd look quirky. It blocks out most thoughts from people, but it can only protect his mind from so much."

"Wha- I- I'm still so confused." Jae deflates at the answer because that is a load of bull.

Sungjin pats him on the back and walks ahead, leaving him with Wonpil. "It's okay. You'll get used to it. We're in almost all the same classes. I can stay with you and eat lunch with you as well."

Jae offers him a weak smile. Today was going to be a long day.

 

×

 

Turns out witch school orientations are just about as boring as human ones. Jae is currently headed to the cafeteria with Wonpil beside him. Do witches not eat breakfast at all? He's famished from an early morning of listening to non stop babble about the school's history and guidelines.

Lunch was just your standard kimchi stew, rice, fish cakes, and a pack of chocolate pudding. No. Witches don't feast on raw goat meat or blood or humans or whatever the mortal world thought they would've. Hey, witches are people too apparently. 

Wonpil tugged on Jae's sleeve, leading him to a table by the far left of the cafeteria. A floor to ceiling glass wall lit the whole cafeteria with a bright glow that was weirdly welcoming instead of blinding.

"Agh, you let Wonpil choose the seats. Okay, Jae next time you choose anywhere but here." Sungjin grumbles as he sets down his tray, Dowoon and Younghyun following after him.

"Sorry for earlier. Not a morning witch." Came Dowoon's soft apology.

"I-" Jae stopped mid sentence and thought his answer instead.

/It's fine, Dowoon./

Dowoon sprung up at that.

/You can willingly send in your thoughts?/

Jae seemed surprised as well. He could hear Dowoon's thoughts very clearly. Almost as if the world was muted and their thoughts were the only things that could be heard.

/I guess so. Wow. I can read minds too?/

/No. I'm sending you my thoughts, but I usually can't do this without weaving you into my thread of thoughts. It took me months for everyone else./

Jae smiles at Dowoon. The kid wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Uhh, Jae? I thought you were already in some weird sexual thing with Younghyun? Why do you have to eyefuck Dowoon too?"

"Wha? I'm not in anything with anyone. Dowoon and I were just talking."

Younghyun and Sungjin quirked an eyebrow at said boy, while Wonpil was.. Wonpil was feeding Karma some fishcake.

"He's in. I don't know how, but he got in." Dowoon replied, taking off his paper bag to eat his lunch.

Sungjin and Younghyun seemed unconvinced, but dropped the topic. Younghyun handed Dowoon a pair of black earrings, which the younger proceeded to wear.

Lunch was pretty uneventful after that. They were free for the rest of the day, so there wasn't any need to rush. Jae ate in silence, only glancing up and smiling at something Sungjin would say.

Jae checked beside him as Wonpil stood up, staring outside at the rather large oak tree. The male brought his tray with him and walked out of the cafeteria. Everyone seemed unfazed. 

"What's up with Wonpil?" 

"He's always like that, because the school has a one familiar per student limit inside the main parts of the building."

Jae's eyes were still on the big oak tree Wonpil had now knelt in front of.

"Go. It'll be good for you to meet his main familiar. He'll explain the whole familiar thing to you."

Jae nods, still in a daze from all the bits of information painting an incomplete picture. He makes it half way through the cafeteria before he feels a tap on his shoulder. It was Younghyun. A calm-looking Younghyun. Still an alabaster skin, sharp eyed Younghyun, but with a much calmer presence. 

"Tell Wonjin I said hi."

Younghyun retreated back after handing him a pudding cup.

Wonjin.. Who's Wonjin?

 

×

Wonpil was gone. He wasn't kneeling in front of the oak anymore. Jae looked around, the wind paired with the shade the oak provided made him feel drowsy. No wonder Wonpil ran out of the cramped cafeteria. 

Jae circled the big tree, finding Wonpil behind the huge trunk. Jae's eyes bulged at the sight in front of him. Wonpil was surrounded but owls, ravens, squirrels, a few more turantulas, and a few hummingbirds.

One detail Jae couldn't stomach as easily as the plethora of animals around Wonpil was the huge pure black snake circling him. The reptile was the same girth as Jae's thigh. Jae was skinny, but still. It was as thick as someone's thigh.

Wonpil's head turns towards him, probably hearing Jae's steps causing the dried up leaves to rustle. Wonpil smiles at him, his hazel and sapphire eyes highlighted by the small streaks of sunlight coming through the gaps of the great oak.

Jae returns the smile, timid yet good natured. He walks over warily to Wonpil, handing him the pudding cup.

"Uhh, Younghyun says hi. To Wonjin." Jae's voice is kind of shaky. He felt concerned and intrigued at the same time as to who Wonjin could be.

Wonpil gives him another toothy grin.

"Waaah, Younghyun is always so nice to you, hyung." Wonpil opens up the pudding cup and places it in front of the huge snake.

"This is Jae. He's new to our coven. Yeah. He's cool."

"Jae this is my hyung. Wonjin."

Jae still seemed unconvinced, but he smiled and said hello.

Wonpil kept laughing at whatever the animals were saying. Could they even talk? Fuck. Magic again? 

"We're not really brother by mortal definition." Wonpil says, as if sensing all the questions in Jae's mind.

"Oh. Okay."

"He's my familiar. A spirit of the forest."

Jae nods. More pieces. Not enough to paint the whole picture, but it was progress.

"Pil, what's a familiar?"

Wonpil's eyes grew in size, realizing all this was very new to Jae.

"Ah, sorry. I forgot you didn't grow up in our world. Familiars are like companions for witches. They protect us, help us out, and watch after us. And in return we provide a home for them. Food, shelter, companionship, and in some cases other needs."

Jae nods again. This seemed to be all Jae could do, but this time at least he finally understood.

"They're typically spirits, demons, or goblins. They take the shape of animals to blend in. I got really lucky with Wonjin hyung. I sort of fell in love with him. I thought he was like a witch that didn't go to the school. Turns out he was the spirit of the forest." 

Jae took another good look at Wonjin. The snake has the same eyes as Wonpil. One hazel and one sapphire. 

"Ah, so that's why.." Jae gestured to their eyes awkwardly. 

Wonpil nods.

"Yeah. It's not exactly familiar territory. The witch-familiar contract is simply an unwritten agreement, but this.. what we have is different. It's like a lifelong bond. Almost like the witch equivalent of marriage."

"And are all the other animals yours too?" Jae asks meekly, not wanting to sound offensive, because what if they didn't like the term 'owned'

"Not exactly. It's just a perk of being bonded to the spirit of the forest. It's his way of being there without exactly being there. The forest slowly dies without him, so he can't stay with me." Wonpil shrugs. Like he's come to terms with that small detail.

This was more complicated than Jae initially anticipated. Who knew there were so many small details that go into being a witch. He thought it was just casting spells and sacrificing goats.

"Oh oh, Do you want to see something cool?" Wonpil excitedly stands up and grabs Jae's hands.

"Uh sure."

"Okay so I'm going to teach you to astral project."

That sounded.. kinda easy? Something basic probably. 

"Do you know what that means?"

"Not really. Haha." Jae laughs. Wonpil rolls his eyes.

"I'm not surprised. You're such a mortal. Astral projection is willfully having your astral body exit your physical one. Some people like to call it soul surfing. Under normal circumstances this would be very dangerous, but we're in a meticulously guarded place. The forest is run by Wonjin so nothing gets by without him and the guardians noticing."

Okay. Maybe this wasn't as easy as he initially thought. Anything that needed a warning can't be all that easy.

"Close your eyes. Free your mind of any thoughts. Breathe in and out slowly. Your first lesson as a witch is that spells aren't about the words. Witches cast the exact same spells in different ways. Some use phrases, some just words, some whole paged paragraphs. Your intent is the most vital thing. You need to will your spirit to walk out of the confines of your physical body."

Jae follows every word Wonpil says. It takes Jae a few minutes before he feels himself floating. He feels weightless. Like he's riding clouds.

His eyes open and he sees Wonpil and another beautiful male, which he assumes is Wonjin, a few meters away from him. He makes his way over to them, gliding through the forest freely. 

It feels so surreal. Every detail of the forest was not covered in a glittery sheen. Every leaf and every branch now barely tangible as Jae zooms past a few of the trees. He realizes this feels exactly like how he felt when he'd have those dreams when he was a kid. Maybe he had been astral projecting, but hadn't known.

One thing is for sure though. Jae is in too deep in this witch business to back out now. Wonpil taught him to astral project within minutes. He was sure everyone else could show him the ropes and maybe just maybe he'd actually feel like one of them.

Wonpil is grinning so widely at how much Jae seemed to be enjoying the experience. His arms are a mere foot away from connecting to Wonpil's when everything went south.

One minute it was all sunshine and easy breezy floating, the next all he sees is a wall of fire. Everything around him turning black. There's only him and the wall of fire, and a voice telling him to stay away, another one shouting for him to come back.

Jae gasps and writhes in Wonpil's arms. He's soaked in sweat. His body feels so hot, but it weirdly isn't uncomfortable. 

"Wha- what happened, Pil?"

"I- I don't know, Jae. I've never seen anything like that before.."

Jae coughs. Feeling like his body was drained of energy. What the hell was that?

Wonpil is looking at Wonjin. Listening. Looking concerned. The seconds in between each look they exchange feels like hours. Jae feels lethargic- like the last few minutes of his day were expanded into hours.

"Jae. We need to go back to the coven. Now."

He hears Wonpil, but he also kind of doesn't. It's like the first few seconds of him astral projecting, but this time he doesn't feel weightless. He feels shackled.

"What's wrong?" It was weak, but audible. He was starting to fade out of consciousness again.

"You have a very strong seal on you. Something or someone doesn't want you to use any magic. Jae, stay with me we need to tell Sung-"

It all starts to fade. The image of Wonpil fades, his voice slowly dissolves into nothing. Jae sees black flames and hears his mother's voice just before he passes out.


	3. Hexes and Seals 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the long wait and short update :< I just started working and it's taking a bit of getting used to. I hope you enjoy though! Will try and update as often as I can. ♡ find me on Twitter @IDGAFZEN

"I still don't fully understand what happened. Jae astral projected like he'd been doing it for forever."

"Are you sure nothing got through?"

"I was there, Sungjin. I felt him with me the entire time. Wonjin was there as well. Nothing gets past the spirit of the forest and his guards undetected. We weren't attacked."

"Then we don't really have anything to work with."

"It.. it wasn't like something got through the forest.. it felt like Jae just shut down. No hits, no interferences. I tethered my own astral body to his. I felt him cut the tether."

"Then wh.."

Jae started to gain back his consciousness. The voices around him slowly roused him from his deep slumber. He was back inside the coven. The warm soft glow of orange enveloping the entire room.

His voice is raspy, only decibels above a whisper, and his mouth felt like the Sahara. 

"Guys.."

Everyone's attention was immediately on Jae. Dowoon's paper bag-shielded face was looking straight at him from where he stood by the door, Wonpil and Sungjin now beside his bed, and Younghyun sitting on his bed right across Jae's.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened out there?" Sungjin asks, applying whatever weird smelling liquid he had on Jae's temple.

"I.. don't know." Jae answers. He honestly had no clue what went on out there. He remembers floating, then nothing. Nothing but black flames and his mother's voice.

"No.. there.. there were flames. Pitch black flames that were only warm. Not scorching hot or anything. And my mom's voice. I heard her."

Everyone grew quiet. Their eyes going comically wide. For some reason Jae felt like Dowoon looked the same as the other three in the room. Younghyun sprung up, eyes looking straight into Jae's eyes as if scanning his soul. 

"The black flames. Hellfire. How.. why would you have seen hellfire?" Came Younghyun's soft yet eerily steady query.

"I don't know. I told you I don't know anything. I didn't even know I was a witch until a few weeks ago."

Jae's eyes grew wide as Younghyun shoved both Sungjin and Wonpil aside. He straddled Jae's hips and started sliding his shirt up to expose his soft flat stomach. Younghyun's fingers were ice cold. At first they glided experimentally above his belly button, then down to where his happy trail starts. Jae was blushing profusely at his roommate's sudden need to explore his body.

"Pil, you said Wonjin felt a seal, right? A strong one?"

Wonpil looks at Younghyun confusedly, but nods nonetheless. 

Younghyun nods and slowly slides himself down so that his body would fit in between Jae's legs. His face now impossibly close to Jae's stomach. Fuck. It felt oddly intimate.

Nothing could ever have prepared Jae for what Younghyun did next. One moment he was wishing Younghyun would get off him, lest he pop an uncalled for erection. The next he feels Younghyun's soft cherry tinted lips kissing the skin where his happy trail starts up until the above his belly button. Jae's stomach is doing somersaults. The volcano inside him warming up his insides. The worst thing about it all was that Younghyun's lips were pleasantly warm.

"What the fuck?" Younghyun stands up in a flash. A look of concern and disbelief crossing his face.

"Yeah, no. What the fuck? Was that? I feel like that was soft porn. I could hav-"

"Stop joking around. This is serious."

Sungjin shuts up and returns the look Younghyun gave him and Wonpil.

"Somehow, for some reason. This new kid has a Sixfold Fire Seal on him. Whoever placed it on him must either really not want him to be a witch, or is afraid of something. The seal is in between his root and sacral chakras. Explains why he's been all over the place and why he's still not feeling anything from being here."

Wonpil looks distraught, and Sungjin looks like he's having a war in his head. The silence ensues for several minutes, until Younghyun speaks up again. He was being awfully chatty for someone who didn't even acknowledge his existence whenever they see each other just hours ago.

"I think we should retire for tonight. Let him rest and we can figure things out tomorrow."

They all nod and start filing out the door, each telling Jae to feel better. Wonpil hugged him tight before following behind Sungjin and Dowoon.

Jae is lying down all wrapped up in his bear fur blanket. His back facing Younghyun's. 

It's dead silent for a good few seconds until Jae decides to break it.

"Thanks, Younghyun. For uhh finding out something's wrong with me."

Jae's cheeks color at that, because he remembered 'finding out' meant Younghyun kissing his stomach. His heart is hammering inside his chest. He feels eyes on him, and not in the weird scary way most people would think. He feels a presence watching over him.

Younghyun looks at him from his side of the bed. He's already tucked in, body facing Jae's side of the room. The pale moonlight complimenting his alabaster complexion.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Jae."

"Then why would someone try to stop me from becoming something I'm inevitably going to become?" 

"Because.." Younghyun stops after one word. He still wasn't entirely sure either.

"See? You can't even lie and give me an answer."

Jae bunches up his blanket and covers his face, turning his back to Younghyun. He had been physically exhausted when he lost consciousness, but now he was emotionally drained as well. 

"Because. I don't know yet, Jae. Maybe it's to protect you. Or maybe it's to protect them. All I know is there's something inside you that's drawing me in like a moth to a flame, and it scares me. That first night we met I know you felt it too. So until the day we finally find out why someone put a seal on you please let the reason I'm about to give you be enough." 

That was officially the most Younghyun has said to him in his two maybe three nights in their coven. Jae felt a flush creep on his cheeks. Damn it. He felt like a little virgin schoolgirl around Younghyun. A moth to a flame, Younghyun had said. Jae kind of liked the sound of that. It was without reason, but Jae found himself growing more and more interested in the pale skinned, mysterious roommate of his.

"What's your reason then?" Jae asks, body still facing away from his roommate. There's a small smile on his lips. He feels calm now. Was it Younghyun? Was it that weird healing salve Sungjin wiped on his temple? Was it the night finally claiming him again even after hours of rest? Jae might never find anything out tonight, but he's slowly drifting off, not even remembering the question he asked Younghyun.

Younghyun lays awake beside Jae, now hearing the soft snores coming from the male.

"Because, Jae, you might be an important piece of my puzzle. Because I can't lose you, and maybe that's the same sentiment the person who put this on you feels."

Soon after Younghyun lets the night take him as well.

 

×

 

Jae is in class with Wonpil. The days after he had awoken had been rather uneventful. The usual groggy, zombie like housemates that ran on caffeine and magic trying to navigate around the dorm room.

Today's lesson was about the reapers and the the man named Clavis. Reapers were a rather neutral figure in their society. They collect the souls of the dead and appear as harbingers for the dying. They all delivered the souls to the middle ground where they meet Clavis. Known to most as the key of the middle. Clavis was essentially the cab driver of souls. Whether a soul was to be delivered to heaven or hell was decided by their time with Clavis in the cab.

It was mostly history and examples, so Jae felt okay with dozing off until Wonpil poked his arm to get his attention. 

He raised an eyebrow at the male as if asking 'what?' Wonpil showed him his notepad full of drawings. There were variations of circles with different elements like a circle of thorns, one connected by scorpions, one that had a web and a spider in the middle. The one that made Jae's stomach turning was one with six rings that started small and slowly got larger. Each ring adorned with spikes. The middle of the circle was a small fire.

"What are these?"

Wonpil handed the notepad over to Jae for him to examine them better.

"They're seals. Different kinds of seals. Some of them used for inhibiting magic, some used to seal away animals or spirits, some used to lock away anything the caster wants. Be it a great power, emotions, even memories."

The professors voice was muffled out along with all the chatter of the classroom. Jae concentrated on the illustrations Wonpil supplied him. He felt as if each thing Wonpil mentioned could be what was sealed inside him.

"Some seals are simple enough for even novice witches to cast. Some are so strong that they require the sacrifice of the casters life. I believe the one on you might be a case of the latter. Sungjin is still trying to figure it out as well."

Jae nods. "Thanks for everything, Pil."

And just like that Jae is once again lost in the images Wonpil had drawn. He remembers the flames, and he remembers his mother's voice. The only problem is he doesn't remember what this all means.


	4. Hexes and Seals 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise update? Been very busy with work, but I really wanted to start working on this again. Hope you guys like this chapter! Leave comments and we can talk about the fic or hit me up on Twt @IDGAFZEN

The next few days after the whole astral projecting incident were rather uneventful for the coven. Jaehyung had been going to class with Wonpil everyday and somehow Younghyun always seemed to walk him back to the coven dorm whenever Wonpil would go off into the forest grounds. It still felt weird because Younghyun wouldn't even talk to him. There's always just a small glance and a tug on his sleeve, telling him 'hey, let's go now'.

The thing that Jae didn't tell his coven though was that after his first week in SADA he felt super tired. Like all his energy had been drained. He blamed it on the new environment and the whole 'I think I might be a witch, so I'm using magic or whatever and it might be draining my energy'. 

Today was uneventful as well. He walked to class with Wonpil and Dowoon. His steps were starting to wobble. Fuck, he thought. He really felt like all his energy was drained. Dowoon noticed for the first time, and within seconds the paper bag came off his head and he was in Jaehyung's head.

/You're not okay./

/I'm perfectly fine, Woon./

/Then why do you look like a corpse?/

/It's nothing. It's bec-/

"Yah! What is happening? I know you guys are talking in the thread! Why did you remove me?" Wonpil had exclaimed to Dowoon, who looked just as surprised as him.

"I- I wasn't the one who removed you."

Just then they both glanced at Jae. The male was halfway to the ground already. Jaehyung felt like his body was heavy. It was a chore to open his eyes. He felt like sleep was claiming him and now he was ready to be claimed. The last thing he could hear was Dowoon and Wonpil shouting for him, then nothing. It was all black again.

 

×

 

Jae wakes up with a deep gasp. His head feels like it's filled with lead. His mouth the experiencing the same drought as the one from a few days before with the astral projecting incident. 

Sungjin is beside him within seconds and so is Youngyun. The rest of the coven are on Youngyun's bed, looking at Jaehyung in worry.

"Don't move!" Sungjin shouts. Yeah. Sounds like a better idea than trying to get up, Jae thought.

His chest had what looked like one of the seals Wonpil had shown him.

"What is this? Another seal?"

Sungjin shakes his head. "No."

"The Great Hex Diffuser, Ka'az the Leech." Younghyun whispers.

"Yeah. A small amount of the energy of light with the creatures of the dark. It's a cross between a charm and a seal I guess. It's a seal that expires once it's done its job. Ka'az, or well a very minuscule part of him attaches to a host and starts diffusing a spell. The seal dies down after sealing the dark magic into the leech."

Just then, said leech starts making a screeching sound as the seal closes around it. Sungjin picks up the parasite and places it into one of his vials.

Jae instantly feels better. Not great, but not like the world is being balanced on top of his head.

Younghyun takes the vial and examines it. Whispering a language no one seemed to understand. The leech screeches and brian gives it back to Sungjin.

"What is it?" Dowoon asks from the back.

"It's a Blood Bat Siphon Hex." Younghyun answers back.

Jae springs back up, but this time without all the pain. "What does that mean?"

Younghyun looks at him seriously, eyebrows knit together. "It means someone's trying to fuck with you. A Blood Bat Siphon isn't a child's play type of hex. Someone is either very pissed at you or you were playing around the wrong places."

"Have you talked to anyone other than the guys in the coven?" Wonpil inserts.

"No. Not really. Just you guys, the usual his and hellos from classmates, the admissions lady, and I think that's about it."

"Maybe it was Mrs. Jung?" Asked Sungjin as he cleans up his medical supplies. 

"Nah. She can't even cast a normal organization spell anymore. I mean have you seen her offi-"

"Oh! There's also this kid that showed me around and helped me find the admissions office." Jae interjected.

"Describe him, and where you met him." Younghyun had said, seeming very agitated. 

"Short brown hair, brown eyes, a cat-like grin, husky voice. I uhh met him or well bumped into him near the school's rose fields. I was lost and I stepped on a newly planted rose, but he was nice enough to show me around." Jae recalls the guy. He had been super happy and smiley.

Younghyun tuts and clenches his fists. "Fuck. Sammy, that fucker."

"Who's Sammy?" 

"Woosung, or more commonly known as Sammy. From coven 034. He's a senior that has an affinity for hexes and some rumors say that he's also been using curses as well." Dowoon adds in his lispy way of speaking.

Younghyun looks at him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Rest. We'll take care of it. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't ever go to that rose field again."

"What? No. I'm not letting you guys fight my own battle. I'm beating him up with my mortal fists if I have to. And who says he owns that whole field?" Now Jae was just as agitated as Younghyun from moments before.

"Each rose in that field is a hex that Woosung has been cultivating ever since he started here in SADA. No wonder a whole section of the rose field died. He used a level A hex on you."

"Well, hex or no hex I'm going to have a good talk with the guy and I don't need your permission. " Jae says, finality in his voice.

"Very well then." Younghyun sighs, conceding.

They make their way to where Sammy would most likely be, not noticing how the leech started to screech like a banshee and minutes later it starts flaming onyx and slowly burns.

It was probably a bad idea to go to the same field that contained more than a hundred hexes, but it was probably even worse to use a diffuser on a body that had more than one seal or hex on it.

 

×

 

SADA was a maze. A maze with a dozen different minefields. The rooms of poison, halls of trapped spectres, the dungeon the seniors of Coven 001 died in, the hallway of tears, and the Rose field of a hundred hexes was definitely one of the largest minefield at SADA.

Woosung was a very peculiar student. He started off in a different coven. 067 wasn't a very well known coven. They were mostly quiet and timid. Woosung was the exception. He wasn't very happy about the coven he was put into, and the school knew all about that ordeal. A few days after Woosung had voiced out his concern in front of the council of high witch authority the rest of the people in his coven.

It was very risky picking a fight with Woosung in the one place he's most familiar with, but the one thing Jaehyung knows is that he doesn't like when people mess with him for petty reasons. He's had enough of petty rage in his lifetime.

They're a few meters away from the rose fields and they feel the chill present in the air. Woosung knows they're coming. It looks like witching hour came early tonight. 

Dowoon stops in his tracks and tells them to do the same. "Someone's reciting incantations. Woosung might be cultivating more hexes."

They feel like they've been walking for too long already. The slight fog isn't really helping either and Sungjin suddenly realizes that yes they have already been walking around for too long. Like they've been going around in a maze.

Sungjin chants a illusion cleansing spell, causing everyone to stop and join in. Jaehyung looks around and the fog slowly lets up and what he sees almost has him gasping.

They were walking around the rose field all this time. It looked even larger than last time. Just blood red all around. 

"Bravo, Sungjin. It's nice to know you haven't lost your power and perception. At least I know this will be a fun night." Comes Woosung's voice from behind them. It was almost eerily quiet at SADA for witching hour. Maybe they heard of a showdown, or they might have been going about doing their own business. 

Younghyun comes to the front and starts snarling at Woosung. "You've got some nerve casting hexes on someone who's done nothing to you."

Woosung scrunches his face up in annoyance. "Someone control that dog. He's being too loud. Okay, little Bri? Let the big kids talk and maybe fight this out."

"Fuck you! You're nothing without this stupid ass rose field. You'll never be half the witch everyone else is."

Woosung laughs at that and starts chanting again.

Petals slowly fall from the sky and it only takes seconds for all of them to move and evade the falling petals. Anything related to a rose spells trouble when it involves Woosung.

They scatter and don't realize Jae still isn't fully used to all this. Younghyun tries to run back and grab him, but as soon as he gets within a few feet the roses start glowing a dark crimson and they slowly die. A glowing circle appears just beneath Jae and it slowly closes in on him.

"Now who's only half the witch everyone else is?" 

Jae starts screaming like his life was being threatened, which it probably was. Younghyun tries to reach out for him, but Jae was just full on screaming and thrashing around. His voice guttural and scratchy. 

Jae's body is starting to feel the hex setting in. He scratches his arms, leaving bloody tracks. He starts smacking his head to stop the noises. Every fiber of his being tries to fight off some sort of internal battle.

"Sammy! What the fuck? You'll kill him! Release the hex now!" Younghyun screams at the witch. Woosung slowly walks away from the scene and settles on watching them from a short distance away.

"You're being overdramatic, Yohnghyun. It's a breaker hex. It won't kill him. It'll only break him be it physically or mentally or maybe both. It's up to how strong this new witch is now, so I recommend you sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. You and I both know there's not much to be done now."

Wonpil, Sungjin, and Dowoon gather around and try to help Jaehyung. Sungjin tries to find something in his grimoire that may help, but the diffuser seal takes more time to produce than they have.

Jae's screams are getting louder and more primal. The breaker hex Sammy used was an even higher level hex than the Blood Bat Siphon. It was not only difficult to cast, it's almost impossible to stop. The diffuser was one way, but the only other way would be for the hexed to break. They would either have to be physically be impaired or mentally destroyed, and they didn't plan on letting Jae experience either.

Younghyun runs over to Sammy, holding him up by the collar of his shirt. "Release the fucking hex. We get it you're big shit around here. We get that you're hexes are powerful. Now stop it. We got your point."

Woosung pushes Younghyun back and snarls. "Let your coven mate be the example of why you don't mess with me. Now step back before I hex all of you."

All Younghyun feels is seething anger as he charges for Woosung. Younghyun screams in blinding rage, but it doesn't sound like him at all. The scream slowly morphs into a low laughter. Both males turn around to see something that has both their eyes widening. Jaehyung was up in the air, eyes all black, and face looking menacing.

 

It sounded like Jaehyung's voice, but there was a second one- a deeper much more sinister one saying the same things.

 

Woosung looks up at the half witch and mumbles. "I-impossible. No one can stop the breaker hex just like that. Especially not someone new and ignorant to witchcraft. You shouldn't have been able to do that."

Jaehyung laughs and it sounds sinister. "We didn't appreciate the little hexes you've been putting on us."

"No! Impossible! You shouldn't be ab-"

"Silence!" Jaehyung screams and it reverberates throughout the entirety of the empty rose field. He extends a hand and it was as if the gesture willed Woosung to drop on his knees, growing scared and weak.

"This is unheard of, you can'just bend the principles of witchcraft . Yo-you're not even a real witch." Woosung swallows a lump in his throat and screams, voice strained

" What in the hell are you?" Woosung was hysterical. He, along with the others were seeing things they have never before. A newly awakened witch breaking a very high level hex, the levitation, the physical manipulation. It was all unheard of.

"My eyes watch you when you sleep. My ears listen to your breaths when you breathe. My hands crush anything that threaten the ones born of hellfire."

Jaehyung smirks at Woosung, both hands up in the air and they both are set ablaze in black flames.

"I am wrath!" Moments later the entirety of the rose field is set ablaze in raven flames. Woosung has tears in his eyes as he watches years of work burning to the ground in seconds. Jaehyung's laughter rang loud and ominous.

Dowoon had his paper bag down and was staring in concern, awe, and fear at the scene. Younghyun was right there with Jae and Woosung, and he was just on the ground with a blank expression on his face.

Jaehyung hovers slowly over to Woosung, flaming hand slowly making its way to the male's tear stained face. 

"Death to all who stand in our way." Jaehyung's hand blazes even more as it nears Woosung's face. Woosung has his eyes closed, waiting for his inevitable death. 

It doesn't come. Jaehyung stares at the hand on his wrist, preventing him from ending the other male. His own black eyes are met with Younghyun's. The half demon stares back at Jaehyung, eyes now starting to turn fully black.

"Don't." Younghyun tries to soothe the angered male, and that's what it takes for Jaehyung to lose whatever power he had. His eyes close, flames die, and body collapses towards Younghyun's waiting arms.

 

×

 

"It's broken." Younghyun whispers in disbelief. 

"What is?" The rest of the coven asks, despite already knowing the answer.

"The Sixfold Fore Seal has started to break. There are only four rings of fire left."

"That explains whatever that was last night." Sungjin says.

The coven stares at Jaehyung's sleeping form in concern and care. But also fear. Fear of whatever was being trapped inside the male finally having the chance to become free.


End file.
